


I Need You like my Artificial Heart Needs a Beat

by Numinous_Lost



Series: A pile of one shots and short stories because I have no self control. [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin, Fluff, Gavin says Fuck A LOT, Kisses, M/M, bookshop au, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Lost/pseuds/Numinous_Lost
Summary: Gavin Reed inherited the old bookstore from his mother, and he would do anything to keep it running. When it gets broken into, he brings around a few friends to check it out. When one of them sticks around, he slowly starts to realize maybe he shouldn't be quite so stubborn.





	I Need You like my Artificial Heart Needs a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few friends who keep throwing ideas at me, and that's where all this comes from. My little sister gave me this one, because she wanted me to write her more Convin, and so here we are. Short, sweet, and pretty straight forward, I actually really liked how this one turned out.

It might have seemed counter productive, considering that he probably should have been saving as much money as possible. Having a bookstore in this day and age was just a recipe for disaster, considering the mass populous just got everything through the internet. If it wasn’t for a distinct set of faithful buyers, he would have gone under sooner. But Gavin Reed was just as stubborn as he was an asshole. 

Which is why he sat in this coffee shop every morning, watching the patrons in the hours before he opened up his own shop. He liked this one in particular though, it was right next to the DPD and one of his favorite clients to fuck with. Hank Anderson made a point to keep buying books, and for the last few months he had seemed to pick up more than usual. Something that Gavin was quite thankful for, if he was being honest.

Even now, he watched the old man enter, though something else caught his eye. Throughout their professional relationship, Gavin had never known the older man to hold onto a partner. Hank was about as problematic as they came, after all. Bringing the mug to his lips, he watched this mysterious younger partner before watching the brunet turn. Gavin almost spit out his coffee at the sight.

The fucking Luddite was dicking around with an  _ android _ ?

Oh, he was going to give the other so much shit for this. That android was nothing short of a fucking twink.

Unfortunately for the store owner, when the shit started to fall, it always just kept falling for him. Closing down his laptop after looking through a few book sales he had made online (Thank fuck for rich assholes across the sea), it only took a look out the window to know something was amiss. Across the street, his supposedly closed door had been left wide open.

“Oh you _ shit stealing _ motherfuckers.” Gavin muttered, shoving the electronic back into his bag and storming out the door. Running across the street with almost a reckless abandon, he threw the door open and scanned around. It was just like he had expected honestly, store wrecked, one of his book cases was smashed down, and he had never been happier that he had stopped taking cash last year. He hadn’t lost any money, but the repairs were going to  _ suck. _

Fumbling for his phone, it was easy to call the lieutenant, one of the few people he called on the regular. A brief phone conversation later, and the graying man walked in to see Gavin sitting on the counter, chain smoking his way through a pack of them.

“What the shit happened in here, Reed?” Hank said, staring at the younger man as he took a glance around.

“You’re the police, you tell me.” Came the almost harsh remark. Gavin was already stuck in the calculations of even attempting to rebuild this disaster. “That’s what the robocop is here for, right? I saw your shit on the news.”

Gavin was not the biggest fan of androids, and he had never tried to hide that.

“Robocop is.. Inaccurate, Mr. Reed.” Said robocop piped up, the android looking at the human for a moment before reaching over and plucking the cigarette from his fingers. Gavin let out an indignant noise as he watched the damn android put it out and drop it into the ashtray. “I would much prefer it if you would call me Connor. Please watch your nicotine intake today, you’re already anxious enough.”

”Anderson, you better get that fucking tin can out of here before I set  _ him _ on fire along with this entire fucking store.”Gavin only growled the warning, sliding off the counter and shoving the android back a bit. Hank only sighed, moving to stand between the two of them before Gavin could actually lose his cool.

“You wanna know what happened to your place, right? Let Connor work.” He warned the smaller man, before looking over his shoulder. “Connor, we already talked about not calling people out on their shitty habits. Don’t do it again.” The older man muttered, pulling a pack out of his back pocket. “Present from Tina for the hook up anyways. Enjoy it.” He muttered, swinging an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “Let’s run down what’s broken and missing, all right?”

In the end, it looked like the damages to the inside of the store were due to the fact that he didn’t keep cash in there, and they had broken in for nothing. It was the fact that the android’s voice seemed almost cheery as he said it that made Gavin just want to sucker punch him in the throat. He  _ didn’t _ , but only because he didn’t feel like spending the night in jail. There wasn’t a whole lot they could do, with the lack of fingerprints and evidence. Connor suspected androids. It just made Gavin hate them all the damn more.

Hank was nice enough to watch the shop for him as he went off to get a few supplies, a few new deadbolts and such. Something that might help it from happening again. He returned to neat piles of books and the tin can helping clean up the mess. Seriously? Goody two shoes of a robot, probably.

_ Bet Anderson will fuc-- _ No, he needed to stop that train of thought. The last thing he needed was that image stuck in his head all night.  _ Fucking robot fuckers. _

“You guys can clear out if you want. I’m sure you have plenty of important police things that you could be doing or something.” Gavin said at his return, bag in hand as he watched the two for a moment longer.  

“The longer I sit here, the less reports I have to write."  
  “ **Lieutenant!!** ”  
"I mean, the longer we help out, the better it looks. Or something.”   
“That’s not better, Hank.”

A small smirk twitched on his lips as the android chided the older man, walking over to the stack that Connor was working on. Kneeling down beside him, Gavin took a moment to examine those features, sculpted into a decently attractive robot. Shame he wasn’t into that shit. Or more in line, it was a shame he wasn’t into things that had already been desecrated by Anderson.

“You can stop if you want, you know. I’m pretty sure you’re way overqualified to be cleaning up books.” Gavin offered, the cigarette coming back to dangle between his lips. There was just no stopping the next statement. “I’m pretty sure that Anderson has a hell of a reward for your work here today.”

Connor’s hand froze as his eyes looked to the shorter man. “If you are attempting to imply that the lieutenant and I are in some sort of relationship besides entirely professional, Mr. Reed. I will have to disappoint you.” There it was, just the slightest glare. A look that he was all too familiar with.

Hank’s peal of laughter was enough to entirely push them out of the conversation. “I’ve known you for  _ years _ Reed and you really think I would drag that to bed with me?” He asked, pushing up from the counter. “He’s like a fucking son, more than anything else.” Reaching over, he started to thumb through one of the books that Connor had just stacked there. “Come here and ring this up, and we’ll leave you to start fixing this shit. Make sure you load up those new locks into the door, all right?”

"Oh, just fuck off and take the book with you.’ Gavin grumbled, his head in his hands as he sat there for a moment. He hated being wrong, and this was one of the worst. Hank chuckled as Connor patted him on the head lightly, a touch Gavin hadn’t felt in ages.  _ Stupid fucking androids… _ He couldn’t help himself as he watched the two leave, money resting on the counter for him. Fucker.

                                                                                                -------

Gavin was a few days into his repairs and working specifically online when he heard a knock at his door. Ignoring it was easy, there was a fucking closed sign on it. 

So when he heard it continue. Gavin just took up hammering all the louder and trying his best to look like he was busy. It continued. He slammed the hammer down on a table and turned, just to see the android waving to him. Polite and helpful to a fault, Gavin couldn’t remain too pissed at him. Still, he didn’t unlock the door.

“What?” Shouting through the door seemed like a better option.

“I wanted to see if you would like some help, Gavin!”   
__ How did the fuck figure out his actual name?  
“I’m good, thanks.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m  __ fucking sure.”

The smile fell, just a bit, but he watched Connor nod and wave then.

It happened again the next day. And the day after. After the fourth attempt, Gavin finally let him in.

“Why the fuck are you so interested in this? You’re not  _ designed _ for it.” the owner pointed out, watching the android neatly fold the jacket and set it on his counter.

“No, but the lieutenant spent a lot of time telling me about the importance of actual books, and I have to say that I agree with him.” He explained, rolling up his sleeves before walking to the bookcase that Gavin was repairing. ‘It’s why I wanted you to stop smoking that day. Too much smoke in the air could damage them.”

Gavin hesitated for a moment. Seriously? This fuck gave any amount of care to  _ his _ books? “I was upset. I smoke a lot when I’m upset.” He muttered, as the android started to help him hold boards in place.

“Humans have such weird ways of dealing with stress.” Connor hummed at the thought though, as Gavin set to work. As much as he hated to admit it, having a second set of hands was going to help immensely.

“Do you even need to.. Like, Read books? Don’t you have like an infinite knowledge of this sort of shit? Or like, access to it?” Gavin didn’t give a shit if he was being rude or not, honestly. It wasn’t like he had a lot to gain from Connor anyways.

“I prefer to read, rather than download. It might seem weird, but androids like to have downtime too, you know.” Connor explained, and once the shelf was in place, he leaned down and picked up one of the books. “Like this, for example. It was one of the first things given to me to read, recommended by Hank.”

Gavin looked down, taking the book from him. “He really must see you like a son then. This was Cole’s favorite.” Gavin was muttering as he looked over the book. He had probably sold Hank four or five copies of the Velveteen Rabbit by now. “Have you developed your own taste in books, or are you just following the old man’s love of Grisham?”

“I have a preference towards King and Koontz myself.”   
“So what, you’re a fucking murder bot?”  
“I think that title would fit better with my little brother.”   
“Wait, how the fuck do you have a little brother?”

Connor glanced over at the other, grinning. “He’s the last prototype before Cyberlife was… Reworked, I think was how they put it.” Pulling up a small display on his palm, Gavin actually recoiled. There was… Quite the difference between the two of them, to say the least. Gavin definitely didn’t want to be caught by that  _  little brother _ in a dark alleyway, that was for sure.

“I think I prefer how goofy you look to how terrifying he does.” Gavin muttered, though Connor legitimately looked hurt by the words. “Not goofy in a  _ bad _ way.’ He amended quickly. The smile that he received was well worth it.

They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards, working together in a way that Gavin wasn’t used to. Maybe it was because he was an android, but there was just something calming about that presence. Sitting on his counter after a few hours, Connor was browsing through one of the books that Gavin had recommended. “It’s a shame you can’t drink or something, I feel like I should offer up something in exchange for the help.”

“I can technically drink and eat, there’s just not a whole lot of reason for me to.” He explained, his legs crossed underneath him as the android sat on that dirty floor.  “I came here because I wanted to help, there’s no reason to reward me.”

“It’s just… I dunno. Normal for humans to do, I guess. You don’t really act like a tin can.” The cigarette tapped against the ashtray, as he watched the other. “You’re deviant, right? Why stick with the DPD?”

Connor folded the book neatly in his lap, those bright brown eyes looking to the scruffy man. “ I am, yes. But I still feel like with the police is where I need to be. My brother joined me as well, and it’s nice to actually be able to work with him.” There was a bit of pride in his voice, a smile resting on his lips. “Being deviant doesn’t mean changing everything about yourself, it just means that you actually get to feel things.”

“And what’s the best thing you’ve felt then?”  
“Pride, right now. But I hear there are some fascinating things to still discover.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I really want to find someone to love one day.”

Gavin laughed at that, an almost cruel sound leaving his lips. “You’ve been talking to Chen a lot then. She’s always yapping on about that shit. Love doesn’t actually exist.” It was harsh, but something he didn’t believe in. He watched his mother die from the abuse of her loved one. He was abused by someone who should have loved him.

Connor’s reaction proved that it was perhaps, a bit too harsh. “I don’t actually think that’s true.” The android muttered, pushing himself off the ground and reaching around Gavin to grab his jacket. “I hope that one day you’ll change your mind on that.”

“Doubt it. You heading out?” Gavin asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. “Take the book with you. It’s the least I can do for your help today.”

Connor nodded, sliding the jacket back on as he picked it up. “Good night, Gavin. Do you mind if I come help out again soon?”

“Naw, you can come back. You’re pretty okay for an android.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

                                                                                                -------

Gavin was growing used to the android’s presence over the next few weeks. He was starting to get his humor, the stupid jokes that reminded him a lot of Anderson. Though Connor had much better taste in books than the Lieutenant ever could. The android made things easy, getting the owner to the point of organizing once again. Hell, the store was gearing up to run better than it had ever been. 

It was the little moments that was pushing some thoughts into Gavin’s head. Thoughts that he  _ kept pushing away _ . There was no need for them, when he felt those oddly soft hands brush against his. Accidentally backing into him and feeling how strong he was. The one time Connor reached over him to put a book up high, and pressed fully against himself. In a way, it wasn’t fucking fair.

“You’re not one for personal space, are you?” Gavin asked one day, watching him for a moment as Connor interfaced with his laptop, uploading the books he had in stock into it.

“What makes you say that?” The android couldn’t help but ask, cocking his head to the side slightly. “Forgive me if I’ve done something to offend you.”

“What? Naw, nothing like that.” He was reading too much into it, probably. “Forget i mentioned it.” Gavin rubbed at the bridge of his nose, right over the scar there. It was something that Connor found absolutely adorable.

The android knew damn well what he was doing. There was something interesting about the human, it was why he came day after day to help him. Pulling his hand away, he leaned on the counter for a moment, watching him as Gavin fidgeted slightly. It was working, every step leading to this. “You know, I don’t eat very much, but Hank says I’m a darn good cook. Can I cook for you tonight for letting me hang out with you?”

“Why are you bringing this up?”  
“You mentioned once that you wanted to take me out for helping.”  
“You cooking for me is pretty much the exact opposite of that.”  
“I know, but I just wanna thank you. I’ve only ever been around cops and engineers, it’s nice to be around someone normal.”

Gavin shifted slightly, foot to foot. “Yeah, I suppose that would be pretty okay.” There was a slight tinge of red across his cheeks, as he turned his head away. “You aren’t allergic… Can androids be allergic to things? I got a few cats at home. And no food.”

Connor chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “No, I’m not allergic to anything. Show me your home, Mr. Reed.”

“ _ I told you to stop calling me that! _ ”  
“All right, Gavin~”

                                                                                                ------

“They are so cute!” Connor said, the smaller kitten bumping against his hand as he knelt down, Gavin setting the bags down in the kitchen. 

“That one’s Sidekick. She’s a little love slut. Prince is around here somewhere, but he’s shy.” Gavin said, throwing his jacket on the hook and kicking off his shoes. It felt weird to have someone else in his house, but he didn’t really mind it. It wasn’t like he was too messy of a person as it was. Connor had scooped up the kitten, who was now affectionately batting at the android’s fingers.

“You named them quite cutely, for someone who acts so tough.” Connor commented, as the kitten perched on his shoulder, mewling as she stood there. Connor walked carefully, making sure that she stayed safe up there. “Now, relax, and let my try to impress you, for once.”

_ Too fucking late for that… _ Gavin thought, fetching one of the beers from the fridge and opening it with ease. He watched the android slip the jacket off his shoulders, showing him an excellent view of that defined back. Just every now and then.  _ Fuck. _ He was going to need something far stronger to make it through the night. “I am tough, thank you very much.”

“You own a bookstore and two cats.”  
“Your point?”  
“You don’t fit the typical definition of a masculine being.”  
“What are you trying to say there, tin can?”

Connor hummed, turning to face him. The sweet smell of butter and garlic filling the room, and all the android could do was smile. “I think there’s more to you then how you try to act, that’s all.”

Gavin let out a huff, turning to the side as he looked away. “Whatever, robocop.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at the stupid android at the moment. Until he was absolutely forced to. Connor had walked over, a hand gently leading that jaw up once again. Opening his mouth to say something, the owner was cut off, feeling those soft, perfect lips against his own.

Stormy eyes flew open for a minute, before relaxing into the kiss. It was stupid. This was stupid.  _ Fuck. _ Pushing back, he looked at the other a bit questioningly. “What the fuck, Connor?” It wasn’t angry, just tipped with confusion.

“I wanted to kiss you. So I did. Was it not enjoyable?” He asked, resting a hand on the table. Gavin looked flustered, eventually pushing up and grabbing onto the collar of Connor’s shirt.

“You idiot.” He whispered, pulling the android down and kissing him again. Gavin didn’t understand it. He didn’t want to.

All he knew was that he wanted to keep kissing Connor.

If he had a choice, he wasn’t going to let go of this stupid fucking android.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking these out with me, I'm loving doing the small one-shots as well. C: <3


End file.
